Flash Boy
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: The Flash's new protegé needs a name, so they turn to the most-unlikely person for ideas. Roy is still Speedy here, And Robin is insufferable


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or the Comic, TV, etc.

**Summary:** The Flash's new protegé needs a name, so they turn to the most-unlikely person for ideas. Roy is still Speedy here.

* * *

"How about Flash Junior?"

"No—"

"Flash... flash... Baby Flash?"

"Uncle Barry!"

"Flash Boy?" Oliver Queen joked

"Oh God, no."

"Speedy?"

"It's already taken Uncle." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I've always wondered about that. Wouldn't Speedy suit _my_ protegé more? How did you pick that name anyway?"

Green lifted an eyebrow. "Well—"

"Well _anyway_, it's taken." Roy interrupted him before they forget the purpose of the gathering. "Any more ideas?"

"How about Lightning?" Wally said excitedly. Barry mused thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure it's taken.."

"Awe."

"...I'm out." Green shook his head under the cowl. "Hey, I know! let's ask someone else!"

"Like who?" Roy asked.

He smiled.

Ten minutes later a loud, rolling laugh echoed through the communicator on the counter of Green Arrow's base-tower.

_"—So they turned to __**you **__for ideas?!" _the voice wasn't just loud, it was hysterical_. "God, that's priceless! Haha—"_

They could almost hear Batman groan from the other side of the line.

_"So I take it __Flash Boy__ is out of the question," _Robin's cackled in amusement. _"What about Flashy? Flashin? Flushout? Flashlly? Flash Junior? Flushevski? Speedy Point Two?"_

"Hey—" Wally snapped and grabbed the JL communicator, leaning over the counter to growl into it. He didn't need to ask to know who it was. Batman didn't keep many brats beside him. Besides, Robin's Jester-like temper was quite infamous among the villains and Heros. "I don't want to hear that from a someone with midget-_bird-_derived name!"

_"Hey! What's wrong with Robin?! It's a perfect name!"_

"_How_ is a red-ass bird working beside a _Bat _is perfect, exactly?! it's not even a mammal! it'd make more sense if you'd be Black Canary's Sidekick!"

Dinah sighed. "There's going to be _so much _mix-up in the upcoming articles.." Oliver patted her back in comfort.

"I think Robin is past that." Speedy muttered. Being the youngest protegé and Batman's sidekick the reporters never misplaced _him_. Unlike himself. It wasn't only the name Speedy that suited the Flash more than GA, but Speedy's red costumed matched Flash's colors perfectly.

Who's dumb idea was it again to ame him _Speedy_?

_"Well what did you expect? For a name like The 'Little Red Flying Fox' or Lord Dracula? and even _that _stills sound much better than The Flash-Boy."_

"Oh, I don't know! How about the _Flying Squirrel?!_"

_"Oh oh, it's on—!"_

"Oh Yeah?! Bring it—!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough. I think we're getting off topic here," Barry removed the communicator from his nephew's tight grip.

"He started it!"

"Yes, but you're older. Be the wiser man here, Kid."

_"Hey, cut the _Kid-_Flash some slack, he is a Newby," _Robin's voices cackled evilly. "_Still has to lose his dipers—"_

Wally suddenly froze, choking his angry retort before he could voice it with eyes wide, and the Bat's line went dead in complete silence.

The stillness lasted for whole three seconds before two voices exploded loudly in the room.

_**"Kid Flash!" **_both boys yelled simultaneously into the line, excited.

_"Dude, that's perfect!"_

"Much better than Flash Boy!"

_"Or Speedy!"_

"How didn't _I _thought about it?!"

_"Am I genius or what?!" _

"You are _both _idiots." Roy stated flatly from the door, leaning on the frame. Robin was first Sidekick. He was the second. But both relied on acrobatics, weapons and shiny explosive toys, so when rumor spread that the _Flash_, off all people got himself a boy-sidekick, he and GA had to come see for themselves. Black Canary joined.

I mean, Batman and Green Arrow doesn't have superpowers; everything they have can be either bought or learnt by almost anyone, but heros like Superman and the Flash? Where on earth will they get another human with the exact same superpowers as them?

Apparently it was some idiot kid who decided to recreate the Flash's experiment to get the fast legs, having it exploding in his face. Yup, the Idiot and the Robin suited each other just great.

"_Good to hear from you too, _Error Boy_." _Robin taunted. _"See you around, Kid Flash! Don't die too soon! Later!"_

And the line went dead.

Wally chuckled, not really trying to stifle his laughter. "Nice, _Error Boy_...got it? _Arrow _boy? _Error _boy? hehe-"

Speedy sent him a dark glare.

* * *

Little Red Flying Fox; That's an actual Bat kind. It's Megabat - group of large bats (which eat fruits and flower-nectar). Microbats are a group of smaller bats which eat insects, fish, birds and lizards. Vempires are part of this group.


End file.
